leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Timburr (Pokémon)
|} Timburr (Japanese: ドッコラー Dokkorer) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 25, which evolves into when traded. Biology Timburr is a gray bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple nose and dark-gray oval shaped eyes. It has bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pink, vein-like bulges are present on the back of its head. Similar pink bands adorn its shoulders and thighs. It always carries squared logs and use them to fight with. When it can easily lift a heavy block of timber, it is close to evolving. Timburr is usually found near construction sites helping construction workers. In the anime Major appearances Trip's Timburr Timburr debuted in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, under the ownership of Trip. Timburr was used in a against , but it was defeated by . It was later revealed to have evolved into a Gurdurr in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!. In The Clubsplosion Begins!, it was revealed to have evolved into a Conkeldurr. Other A Timburr appeared in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, under the ownership of . Timburr was used to help its fight crime in Driftveil City. Multiple Timburr appeared in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!, and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. They were owned by Cedric Juniper's assistants and used at the , but all of them were later turned against their owners by Colress. Minor appearances A Timburr appeared in a fantasy in The Clubsplosion Begins!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Several Timburr were used by s to help them build a stage for an upcoming rally in Accumula Town in An Odd Speech. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Pauline uses a large group of Timburr and to help run and maintain the Burst Heart Survival tournament. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : The Timburr Brothers are major characters in the game. Their boss was refusing to help due to past history where a customer refused to pay for the work and tore it down but after a battle with the and partner where Gurdurr was defeated, they helped convince Gurdurr and they agreed to help. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} or }} )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Pugilis}} |area=Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 4}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 176 Prasino Woods: Stage 583}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Comet Punch|Normal|Physical|18|85|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Force Palm|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| |'}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Attack is 81 or higher |link= , , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=533 |name2=Gurdurr |type1-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=534 |name3=Conkeldurr |type1-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Timburr is similar to ; both are Fighting-type Pokémon with a base stat total of 305, have a gender ratio of 75% male and 25% female, are the most commonly associated Pokémon with construction sites in their respective regions, have as a possible ability, and reach their first evolution by level and have their final evolution triggered by trading. Origin Timburr's Pokédex entry supports that it and its evolutions are based on s. Due to its clown nose, it may have also been based on a . Name origin Timburr is a corruption of timber, referring to the block of wood it carries. It may also involve burly, referencing its strength. Dokkorer may be derived from Δοκάρι Dokári (timber). It may also be a combination of どっこい dokkoi (heave-ho) and こら kora (hey, you!). In other languages . May also be a combination of and . |de=Praktibalk|demeaning=From and |fr=Charpenti|frmeaning=From and |es=Timburr|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Timburr|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=으랏차 Uratcha|komeaning=From . Possibly also from . |zh_cmn=搬運小匠 / 搬运小匠 Bānyùnxiǎojiàng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and . |ru=Тимбёрр Timbyorr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Trip's Timburr * Timburr (Gates to Infinity) External links |} de:Praktibalk es:Timburr fr:Charpenti it:Timburr ja:ドッコラー zh:搬运小匠